


Cuatro grados de caos

by Aelilim (as_a_cloud)



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Drama, F/F, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 11:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3527870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/as_a_cloud/pseuds/Aelilim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gustav ha decidido casarse. Georg siempre estuvo enamorado de él. Ahora solo queda continuar el show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuatro grados de caos

1.

Lo peor era que ella no le disgustaba. Era bonita, con un gran sentido del humor y, en especial, hacía feliz a Gustav. Georg debía sentirse contento por su mejor amigo, lo sabía, y no como si su estómago hubiese sido reemplazado por un agujero negro capaz de absorberlo todo. Y lo hacía, absorberlo todo: emociones como tristeza o rabia; el apetito y el sueño (—Pareces un muerto viviente —había bromeado Tom la última vez que vieron; Georg le sacó el dedo del medio como respuesta), e incluso las ganas de hacer música. Lo succionaba todo, sin arrojar algo a cambio. Ya antes había pasado por ese trance de tener el corazón resquebrajado, y sabía que eventualmente cada pieza volvería a su sitio y la fisura se haría invisible. Podría superarlo. Lo haría. Tenía esa certeza. No importaba que hubiese tenido la misma creencia desde que tenía dieciséis años y cada vez se demostrara lo contrario.

—Georg.

—¿Uh?

—¿Qué te parece este?

—Es perfecto.

—¿Tú crees?

—Sí.

—Umh… —Gustav siguió estudiando los trajes, a pesar de que ambos sabían que volvería al primero que había elegido.

Estar enamorado de un amigo resultaba complicado. Estarlo por más de una década era una tarea —aflicción— titánica. Ambos habían sorteado varias relaciones entre el caos que representaba Tokio Hotel, pero Georg no se mentía a sí mismo: sus épocas favoritas habían sido aquellas en las que los dos estaban solteros y se dedicaban a hacerles bromas pesadas a los gemelos o a rehuirlos como a la peste negra si estaban enfadados. Casi podía llegar tan lejos y creer que los largos meses de giras, aislados entre arenas de conciertos y el tour bus, eran los más entretenidos que había tenido.

—Listo, un paso menos —anunció Gustav al salir de la tienda—. ¿Qué es lo siguiente?

—¿Casarte?

Ella estaría vestida de blanco, con sencillez pero hermosa, portando una sonrisa brillante, quizá los ojos húmedos, y sin pensar que era demasiado pronto para decir el sí. Georg se lo imaginaba al detalle, ¿sería demasiado tarde para huir del país? Gustav le dijo que era un idiota y le invitó a comer a un _steakhouse_ cercano. En el camino charlaron de trivialidades, de la batería nueva que se había comprado y al final, de la dichosa novia y la boda que sería en dos días.

El espectáculo que era Gustav enamorado tuvo que presenciarlo por primera vez años atrás, lo recordaba bien. Algo se había manifestado en sus entrañas, como si quisieran pegarse entre sí y rechazaran cada bocado. Georg fue capaz de ver que todavía estaba a tiempo de confesarse, de tragarse el miedo a arruinarlo todo y decir: «—Gustav Klaus Wolfgang Schäfer, y sí, uso tu nombre completo porque así de serio estoy hablando, _yo_ estoy enamorado de _ti_.» Pero antes de que juntase las agallas, Gustav volvió a quedar soltero y esa imperiosa necesidad desapareció. Con la segunda muchacha que apareció, sucedió lo mismo, y para la tercera, se convenció de que ya era tarde. Habían pasado demasiados años y, exceptuando esa noche de borrachera —de la cual nunca discutieron—, su boca quedó sellada.

—Georg, quiero saber algo —le había mencionado un par de meses antes, cuando el castillo de naipes se derrumbó. «Dime», contestó, un cántico interminable de “que no sea eso, que no sea eso…” en su cabeza—. Lo tengo medio asumido por defecto, pero, ¿serás mi padrino, verdad?

—Por supuesto —contestó al instante, sonriendo ampliamente—. ¿O tenías en mente pedírselo a uno de los gemelos energúmenos?

Volviendo al presente, sacar a Tom y a Bill a colación y dialogar sobre cómo su relación parecía estar reparándose poco a poco, no evitó que Gustav se fijase que no había comido nada de su filete.

—No tengo hambre —dijo como si no fuese importante, y no lo era siempre y cuando quedase como un secreto para sí que las únicas comidas que tenía al día eran restos de las cenas que jamás finalizaba, o cereales directos de la caja.

Era más que consciente que estaba siendo negligente con su salud, porque además de haber dejado de alimentarse de forma apropiada, su horario de dormir también se había vuelto un desastre. ¿Qué hacer si no tenía apetito o sueño? Georg se había puesto una fecha límite, cuando Gustav dijese el “sí” en el altar, entendería que cualquiera esperanza, por mínima y tonta que fuese, era en vano y el agujero negro desaparecería. O probablemente crecería hasta devorar su necesidad de respirar, pero Georg no quería pensar en eso. Todavía, frente a aquel puente vería si lo quemaba y se lanzaba a las llamas, o se daba media vuelta para no regresar.

—Estás callado.

—Pensaba. ¿Has considerado que el próximo año vamos a estar de gira? El álbum está por salir. Sé que aprecias tu privacidad, pero…

Resultó que ella lo entendía y que lo había conversado con Gustav, que también tenía planes de postergar sus estudios lo que fuese necesario. La banda seguía siendo muy importante para ellos, su sueño de niños que se volvió una forma de vida siendo adultos y un trabajo que disfrutaban —y a veces llegaban a odiar—. Georg estudió sus propias palabras: estaría de gira con Gustav, compartiendo un bus sin el alboroto de los gemelos y sus perros, quienes tenían el suyo propio. Más le valía salir ileso.

—¿Vamos por unas cervezas?

—¿Estás seguro? —Su estómago se encogió ante la idea del alcohol, sin embargo, el asentimiento de Gustav lo condenó—. O.k., pero quiero emborracharme y tú vas a pagar.

—Yo soy el que va a casarse —señaló Gustav, encendiendo un cigarrillo— en dos días.

«Dos días —pensó Georg, apurando el vaso de agua que tenía—, dos días.»

—¿Quieres ser tú el que se embriague?

—Tómalo como una especie de despedida de soltero.

—Deberíamos esperar a mañana, en todo caso, o llamar a tus amigos.

—No, así está bien, y ya deja de hacerte rogar, me estás tocando los nervios.

Georg quiso preguntar por ella, si estaría de acuerdo con que no llegase a dormir, luego recordó que aquellos días estaba en casa de sus padres para afinar los detalles de su vestido y peinado, y que recién regresaría al departamento que compartía con Gustav siendo la señora de Schäfer.

* * *

 

2.

Cierta parte de él tenía recelo de embriagarse. Todo estaba bien allí, sepultado tras toneladas de autonegación y temor, y tenía miedo de qué encontrar si excavaba. La primera noche loca que habían compartido fue en un hotel de Milán durante en el tour de Zimmer 483. Tenían permitido descansar un par de días antes de emprender el viaje a Israel y Bill había propuesto acabar con los mini bares del piso, aprovechando que podrían afrontar sus resacas de manera digna. Los gemelos siempre habían sido pesos ligeros en cuanto al alcohol, a diferencia de ellos, y para la segunda botella de licor se encontraban abrazados —Bill básicamente encima de Tom— en la cama.

—Eso es una exageración —comentó Georg, sin dejar de darle sorbos al vaso de whisky con agua mineral que tenía en la mano. Se levantó a buscar su teléfono con la intención de tomarles una foto a Tom y Bill, pero trastabilló con sus propios pies e hizo una pirueta en el aire para evitar caer.

Las risas de Gustav no se hicieron esperar. Georg depositó su vaso vacío en el suelo y fue hacia él para callarle, bastante ofendido por las carcajadas. El baterista estaba en uno de los sofás rodeado de colillas de cigarro (—Ugh, Gusti, eres una fumarola. —Voy  a dejarlo pronto. Ahora, ¡no molestes!), vestido con la simpleza que le caracterizaba y un audífono en su oreja izquierda. Tenía las mejillas rojas y los ojos levemente desenfocados, señal de que él tampoco estaba sobrio y a Georg le saltó el corazón en el pecho a medida que se aproximaba. Gustav le era atractivo de un modo sutil, dulce, algo que te llamaba a ver dos veces, y si a eso le sumabas el resto de sus características, salía perdido. Se depositó en el brazo del sofá y se inclinó hacia su amigo, intentando escuchar por el audífono que le colgaba en el cuello a Gustav.

—Metallica, qué pre… —Georg juntó las cejas, procurando recordar qué palabra quería decir—. Predecible.

—Sssh.

Se quedaron unos minutos escuchando música. Gustav podía ser de todo, menos predecible, Georg lo sabía bien. Detrás de esa figura que cedía el centro de atención con naturalidad, había un chico lleno de ironía y mal genio si lo enojabas; uno que así como se podía quedar absorto leyendo un libro e ignorando lo irritantes que eran los dos Kaulitz, no se hacía problemas para salir de fiesta hasta las últimas consecuencias. Un chico impulsivo que había ladeado la cabeza en su dirección y estaba besándolo en esos momentos. Sus latidos se desbocaron furiosos y no se vio en la capacidad de contestar el beso hasta que Gustav apartó los audífonos y tiró de él para tenerlo más cerca. El olor a nicotina era demasiado fuerte para su gusto, pero más podía la incredulidad de lo que estaba pasando.

—¿Qué… qué…?

—Siempre quise hacer eso.

—Sabes a cigarro.

—Ya te dije que lo voy a dejar.

Al día siguiente, Georg se despertó con un dolor de cabeza taladrándole las sienes, pero contento. Lo que había pasado la noche anterior significaba algo, debía de ser así. Tomó las dos pastillas de ibuprofeno que el día anterior había sacado del botiquín del tour bus, así como abundante agua antes de sentirse lo suficientemente persona como para salir de su habitación. Bajó al piso del restaurante del hotel y encontró a Gustav sentado en una de las mesas más alejadas, leyendo el diario y sin señales de haber bebido la noche previa. Se sirvió un plato con comida al azar del buffet, y con el nerviosismo instalado en el pecho, se acercó a su compañero de banda. Tal vez se sentirían incómodos al principio, pero el tema saldría a la superficie y tendría la posibilidad de declararse. Nunca había decidido qué quería decir, esperaba no equivocarse, aunque, ¿importaba? «Quiero volver a besarte», decidió que ese sería su saludo y todo marcharía bien porque Gustav lo miraría con asombro y luego lo tildaría de tonto, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Buenos días… Ah, qué fachas, pero no se compara con Bill. Hace un rato pasó por aquí para saber si tenía pastillas anti-resaca, deberías de haberlo visto.

—¿No podía haberte preguntado por un mensaje?

—No sabe la ubicación de su teléfono, ¿recuerdas que ayer ocultó el suyo y el de Tom? Está loco buscándolos.

—Podrías haberle dicho que están entre las toallas en el baño…

—Podría. —Gustav sonrió con satisfacción.

—¿No tienes resaca? —cuestionó, analizando la comida y viendo qué le provocaba menos rechazo. Sus planes de una confesión dramática se habían ido por el caño, pero todavía no estaba perdido.

Gustav negó y siguió leyendo su periódico. Georg abrió la boca más de una vez, dispuesto a soltar lo primero que se le cruzara, sin embargo, concluyó que lo mejor era callar. Se daba cuenta que, o Gustav había olvidado lo sucedido —lo cual dudaba—, o calificaba el beso como un error o estupidez de borrachos. A las semanas Gustav dejó de fumar, hábito dañino que abandonó por años hasta que ella apareció. Si bien Georg quiso creer que el recuerdo se desdibujaría hasta desaparecer, pasó lo contrario: su mente le añadió detalles inventados y a vivo color, le sumó sensaciones y líneas de conversación, revelaciones de amor e idioteces varias. Algunas personas conocían el amor de su vida y no obtenían nada —Georg se permitía suspirar, pensando en los gemelos—, él siquiera había compartido un beso y sabía que compartiría su vida… Si era solo vida fraternal, qué más podía hacer.

* * *

 

3.

Gustav la conoció en una de sus clases. A Georg la idea de que ingresase a estudiar, aprovechando que el periodo de creación del nuevo álbum se tardaba cada vez más, le había parecido genial. Ella fue una compañera de clase más hasta que lo invitó a salir e hicieron clic. Gustav se enamoró rápido y Georg, invertido como estaba en su propia relación, no advirtió las señales de peligro hasta que su amigo admitió que estaba considerando dar el gran paso.

—¿No es demasiado apresurado?

—Puede ser, ¿pero qué interesa? Es la mujer ideal para mí y quiero formalizar.

Después de aquello, todo en su vida privada fue cuesta abajo. Era un hombre en camino a sus treinta años, un músico profesional que amaba lo que hacía, con dinero y una chica comprensiva e inmejorable a su lado. Tokio Hotel era intocable, así que sin planear cada paso a la ruina, destruyó su noviazgo. Su bella pelirroja se fue azotando la puerta una vez que no soportó su estado calamitoso, lo inaccesible emocionalmente que se volvió y su negación tras negación a salir, comer bien o hacer ejercicio.

—Esto es una exageración —se dijo a sí mismo cuando se encontró solo en las paredes desnudas de su hogar. (Su ex pelirroja era una artista que se llevó cada uno de sus cuadros, esculturas y manualidades, reduciendo su decoración a cero).

Ese día se duchó por casi una hora, se cocinó el platillo que mejor le salía y se obligó a no dejar sobras. Se puso una camiseta que sabía que resaltaba el color de sus ojos, jeans y un abrigo negro y tomó las llaves del auto. Había tomado la resolución de no regresar a su casa sin hacer algo por sí mismo. Llamó a Gustav, al que había estado evitando, y confirmó que estuviese en su departamento. Ella también estaría ahí, pero no era relevante. La sensación en el estómago no era agradable, como si su sistema digestivo se quejara por el súbito trabajo; y su cabeza era una revolución.

—Me voy a casar.

—Lo sé —dijo con una mueca cuando Gustav acabó de abrir la puerta y lo hizo entrar.

—No, no. No entiendes. Ayer acordamos la fecha, ambos queremos que sea en diciembre, antes de empezar la locura del nuevo disco. Ya estamos buscando un local y viendo los pormenores.

Diciembre era en cuatro meses. Georg sintió bilis en la garganta y odió la voz cantarina que se escuchaba desde una de las habitaciones. Pero sonrió, le dio palmadas a Gustav en la espalda y soportó valientemente la videoconferencia con Tom y Bill vía Skype. Salió al aire frío de la noche sintiéndose enfermo y desamparado. Esa fue la primera vez que llevó a un hombre a su cama. 

* * *

 

4.

En uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón de vestir tenía el anillo. Era un objeto simple color dorado sin peso real, pero cada gramo de oro representaba los sueños e ilusiones de Gustav. Cuando se lo había entregado, Georg —una vez más— quiso decirle a Gustav que no podía ser el padrino, que realmente lo sentía y que necesitaba tiempo lejos. No daría explicaciones reales, inventaría sobre la marcha sus motivos, y luego se iría… Georg no pudo hacerlo. Se limitó a acompañar a Gustav al bar que quería, bebió pintas de cerveza con él y pidió el taxi que lo llevaría al edificio donde vivía. Luego, a la mañana siguiente se apareció en su puerta con botellas de agua, pastillas y fruta. Improvisó un almuerzo y aparentó muy bien que se encontraba relajado.

—¿No tienes dudas?

—Ni una.

—Me alegro mucho, Gus —dijo, ajustando la corbata de Gustav, su garganta cerrada, el agujero negro en vez de sus vísceras acrecentándose—. Ahora ve a ponerte la soga al cuello.

—Me siento tan nervioso que creo que podría vomitar.

Georg rió, rió tanto que sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse y Gustav lo miró con sospecha. Se forzó a detenerse y se excusó para ir al servicio. En el espejo vio sus ojos teñidos de rojo y tuvo arcadas; se echó agua al rostro, acomodó su cabello y continuó con el show. Si lo analizaba, lo compararía con la careta que era capaz de pegar a su fisonomía en cada entrevista interminable. Las sonrisas, el parloteo amable, las bromas. En la ceremonia Gustav lució tan feliz, y ella tan radiante y guapa, que ocurrió lo que preveía: se vio capaz de seguir adelante. Lo haría. Seguiría ignorando sus sentimientos hasta que desaparecieran. Se enamoraría de una persona maravillosa y Gustav sería solo su mejor amigo hasta ser unos viejos que charlarían amenamente de sus locos años de banda. Se sentarían en el porche de la casa de uno de los dos, disfrutando de la tarde y compartiendo los pedazos de información que poseían de Tom y Bill.

—Gus, tengo que confesarte algo —diría Georg de repente, observando las manchas en sus manos arrugadas.

—¿Qué has dicho? —preguntaría Gustav, frunciendo el ceño y arreglándose el audífono en el oído para escuchar mejor. Tantas horas de música a máximo volumen y tocando su batería tenía sus consecuencias—. Ahora sí. Estar quedándose sordo es una mierda.

—Gustav, tengo que contarte un secreto —repetiría Georg con paciencia.

—¿Qué? ¿Cuál? No me vas a salir con…

—Estuve enamorado de ti —interrumpiría— toda mi vida. A veces creo que sigo estándolo.

—Oh.

Serían dos hombres viejos que habían vivido muchas cosas —juntos y separados, lejos y cerca—, tendrían hijos, probablemente nietos, cabellos canos y podrían jactarse de haber compartido una amistad desde que eran chiquillos. Por eso, Georg recién vomitaría esa verdad en aquel entonces, porque ya no habría nada que perder y su corazón estaría formado por tejido cicatrizado; y la idea de un rechazo no le dolería tanto, y porque, la verdad, no tendría fuerzas para huir o para quedarse. Sobre todo para quedarse.

—Oh —volvería a decir Gustav, acomodándose las gafas en el puente de la nariz. En su dedo todavía estaría la alianza de matrimonio, a pesar de haber quedado viudo años atrás, y no sabría cómo responderle.

—Sí, “oh”. —Georg sonreiría y de ahí en adelante no se separarían. Para asombro de sus hijos, rentarían una pequeña villa a la salida de  Magdeburgo en donde vivirían hasta que Georg dejase de respirar una noche.

No sería un amor concretado, pero sí un “y fueron felices”.


End file.
